


Things Change

by nightyn628



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, Daredevil 2019, M/M, Marvel 616 References, Slow Burn
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: เมื่อนักสืบคนใหม่และปีศาจสีแดงพบกันในเฮลส์คิทเช่น





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Summary in English version (not the same as that Thai version) : Transferred from Chicago to Hell's Kitchen, Detective Cole North finally met Daredevil.

จากชิคาโก้สู่นิวยอร์ค โคล นอร์ธคิดว่ามันเป็นความเปลี่ยนแปลงครั้งใหญ่ในชีวิตของเขา

ผู้คนในนิวยอร์คมีวิถีชีวิตที่ต่างออกไปจากชิคาโก้ แน่ล่ะ เมืองและคนในเมืองแต่ละเมืองย่อมแตกต่างกันไปตามรายละเอียดปลีกย่อย แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นความวุ่นวายและอาชญากรรมของที่นี่ก็ไม่ได้เป็นเรื่องใหม่อะไรสำหรับนักสืบหนุ่มคนนี้อยู่ดี ในฐานะตำรวจ โคลเคยชินกับความโหดร้ายของพวกคนเลวพวกนี้เสียแล้ว

ทว่า สิ่งที่ใหม่สำหรับเขาก็คือพวกศาลเตี้ยในนิวยอร์ค นิวยอร์คเป็นเมืองที่บ้าบอมาก มันมีผู้พิทักษ์นอกกฎหมายเป็นของตัวเอง ทั้งลุค เคจ เจสสิก้า โจนส์ ไอรอนฟิสต์ สไปเดอร์แมน และอาจจะคนอื่น ๆ ที่เขาไม่รู้จักชื่ออีก แต่ที่แน่ ๆ ในเฮลส์คิทเช่นที่โคลมาทำงานก็มีศาลเตี้ยคอยดูแลอยู่คนหนึ่ง

แดร์เดวิล ศาลเตี้ยในชุดรัดรูปสีแดงสดน่าขบขัน มีเขาปีศาจโง่ ๆ ประดับอยู่บนหัว แล้วก็มักจะโผล่ไปถูกที่ถูกเวลาทุกครั้งเมื่อมีใครสักคนร้องเรียกขอความช่วยเหลือ

นายตำรวจผิวเข้มไม่เคยเห็นแดร์เดวิลกับตาตัวเอง ช่วงแรกที่เขามาอยู่ที่นี่ โคลตั้งคำถามว่าแดร์เดวิลคืออะไร แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินคำอธิบายจากชาวเมืองนับไม่ถ้วน บ้างก็ว่าแดร์เดวิลเป็นปีศาจที่ปีนป่ายขึ้นมาจากขุมนรกบ้างล่ะ บ้างก็ว่าแดร์เดวิลเป็นเทวดาตกสวรรค์ที่พยายามจะไถ่บาปด้วยความรุนแรง บ้างก็ว่าแดร์เดวิลเป็นหุ่นยนต์ที่ไร้ซึ่งความรู้สึกใด ๆ 

มีข่าวลือมากมาย แต่ในความเห็นของโคล แดร์เดวิลก็เป็นแค่มนุษย์ธรรมดาคนหนึ่งเท่านั้น

เป็นแค่มนุษย์ที่เหิมเกริมใช้ความสามารถของตัวเองทำงานนอกกฎหมาย และก็เป็นหน้าที่ของโคลนั่นล่ะที่ต้องตามจับเจ้าศาลเตี้ยคนนี้ให้ได้

ตำรวจกับผู้ร้ายนอกกฎหมาย นั่นล่ะคือโชคชะตาของโคลและแดร์เดวิล

......

ครั้งแรกที่เจอกัน โคลยิงแดร์เดวิลจนล้มลงกับพื้น

เขานึกขอบคุณตัวเองที่ย้อนกลับมายังจุดเกิดเหตุอีกรอบ ใครจะไปรู้ล่ะว่าเจ้าศาลเตี้ยชุดแดงเองก็จะย้อนกลับมาที่นี่เหมือนกัน

ที่ที่แดร์เดวิลลงมือฆ่าคนเป็นครั้งแรก

โคลไม่ใช่คนประมาท เขาละเอียดรอบคอบอยู่เสมอ และมักจะศึกษาเป้าหมายเพื่อวิเคราะห์หาจุดอ่อนหรือบางสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายพยายามปกปิด นายตำรวจรู้ดีว่าที่ผ่านมาแดร์เดวิลไม่เคยฆ่าใคร จะมีก็แต่ครั้งนี้นี่ล่ะที่มีคนตายเพราะความรุนแรงของเจ้าศาลเตี้ย

จากแค่คนนอกกฎหมาย เลื่อนขั้นกลายเป็นฆาตกรอย่างรวดเร็ว

อาจไม่ได้ฆ่าคนเป็นกิจจะลักษณะเหมือนคาสเซิล แต่โคลคิดว่านี่อาจเป็นสิ่งเล็ก ๆ ที่เป็นจุดเริ่มต้นไปสู่เส้นทางแห่งการฆ่าของแดร์เดวิลก็ได้ ดังนั้น เขาถึงต้องรีบจับกุมแดร์เดวิลให้ได้ ก่อนที่หมอนั่นจะหยุดตัวเองไม่ได้แล้วเดินตามรอยเดอะพันนิชเชอร์ไปอีกคน

เพราะอย่างนั้นในตอนที่ร่างกายใหญ่โตของเขายืนค้ำร่างของศาลเตี้ยชุดแดง โคลถึงได้รู้สึกโล่งอกโล่งใจเป็นอย่างมาก งานของเขาสำเร็จลงสักที ทว่า แดร์เดวิลก็ไม่ใช่คนประเภทที่จะยอมแพ้เอาง่าย ๆ

และสิ่งที่น่าหงุดหงิดที่สุดไม่ใช่การที่เจ้าศาลเตี้ยหลบหนีไปได้ แต่เป็นเพราะการขัดขืนของหมอนั่นที่เป็นไปอย่างละมุนละม่อมต่างหาก คล้ายกับว่าเขาไม่ต้องการทำร้ายโคลจริงจังอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

นายตำรวจไล่ตามแดร์เดวิลไปเรื่อย ๆ จนกระทั่งจับสังเกตรองเท้าบู๊ตสีแดงของอีกฝ่ายได้ ก็เลยวิทยุเรียกกำลังเสริม แล้วสถานการณ์ก็นำพาให้เขาได้สู้กับแดร์เดวิลตัวต่อตัว ท่ามกลางวงล้อมของเพื่อนตำรวจและประชาชนในเฮลส์คิทเช่น โคลต่อยแดร์เดวิลไปหลายหมัด แน่นอนว่าการต่อยคนที่มีกระสุนฝังอยู่ในตัวนั้นอาจจะฟังดูโหดร้ายไปหน่อย แต่ถ้าคนคนนั้นคือแดร์เดวิล การสู้ให้เต็มที่โดยไม่ออมมือน่าจะเป็นการให้เกียรติมากกว่าที่จะเป็นการเล่นสกปรก โคลคิดเช่นนั้น

สู้กันอุตลุด แดร์เดวิลดื้อรั้นกว่าที่โคลคิด แม้จะบาดเจ็บอยู่ก่อนหน้านี้แต่ก็ยังฝืนสู้ ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะยอมแพ้แต่อย่างใด แม้จะอยู่กันคนละฝ่ายแต่โคลก็ชื่นชมความไม่ยอมแพ้เช่นนี้ ชายหนุ่มจ้องมองใบหน้าที่มีหน้ากากปิดบังเอาไว้ ในตอนแรกเขาไม่สนใจว่าใต้หน้ากากนั้นจะเป็นใคร แต่ในตอนนี้ เขาชักอยากจะรู้จัก อยากจะมองลึกเข้าไปในตาของอีกฝ่าย ไขปริศนาที่เกี่ยวข้องกับศาลเตี้ยคนนี้ให้หมดทุกอย่าง

หมัดของแดร์เดวิลไม่เจ็บมาก แต่หนักแน่น รูปร่างของอีกฝ่ายเองก็ไม่ได้มวลเยอะและเต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามเหมือนอย่างโคล ชายหนุ่มผิวเข้มฉวยโอกาสใช้ความได้เปรียบตรงนี้พุ่งเข้าใส่อีกฝ่ายจนชนกระโปรงรถตำรวจที่จอดอยู่ใกล้ ๆ เขากดร่างของแดร์เดวิลให้คว่ำหน้าอยู่อย่างนั้น 

เสียงใส่กุญแจมือดังกริ๊ก ร่างบาดเจ็บอ่อนเพลียของแดร์เดวิลถูกกดให้อยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างโคลและกระโปรงรถยนต์ โคลได้ยินเสียงหอบหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยล้าของอีกฝ่าย ได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจและคำพูดแหบห้าวของตัวเองที่เอ่ยคำประกาศจับกุม นายตำรวจได้กลิ่นเลือด เหงื่อ และกลิ่นแชมพูจาง ๆ ผสมกันคละคลุ้งอยู่ในอากาศ ความใกล้ชิดในช่วงที่ใส่กุญแจมือทำให้เขาสัมผัสได้ถึงอุณหภูมิที่แผ่ออกมาจากร่างของศาลเตี้ย

และในตอนนั้นเองที่โคลได้ยินแดร์เดวิลพึมพำอะไรออกมาเบา ๆ

"คุณดูเป็นตำรวจน้ำดี" แดร์เดวิลหอบหายใจ ดูก็รู้ว่ากำลังฝืนทนความเจ็บปวด กล้ำกลืนเสียงโอดครวญลงคอ โคลขยับก้มหน้าลงไปใกล้ริมฝีปากหยักสวย เงี่ยหูฟังทุกคำพูดอย่างตั้งใจ

"อย่า...อย่าไว้ใจฟิสก์...แล้วก็ฝากเฮลส์คิทเช่นด้วย"

คำเตือนและคำสั่งเสียที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความจริงใจนั้นถูกเอ่ยออกมาอย่างแผ่วเบา ท่ามกลางเสียงเซ็งแซ่ของฝูงชน คำพูดนั้นดังก้องกังวานอยู่ในหัวของนักสืบหนุ่มเพียงผู้เดียว

โคลนิ่งชะงักไปครู่หนึ่ง หัวสมองซึมซับความหมายของถ้อยคำดังกล่าว ชายหนุ่มไม่ใช่คนยิ้มง่าย แต่ในครั้งนี้ มุมปากของนายตำรวจกลับยกยิ้มเล็กน้อย

ไม่ใช่ปีศาจที่ใจดำและใช้แต่ความรุนแรงเพียงอย่างเดียว ไม่ใช่เทวดาที่สว่างจ้าเสียจนจับต้องไม่ได้ ไม่ใช่หุ่นยนต์ที่เจ็บปวดไม่ได้ รู้สึกไม่เป็น

ระยะห่างยังคงหดสั้น ใบหน้าของพวกเขาอยู่ใกล้กันมากจนเหลือช่องว่างระหว่างกันเพียงเล็กน้อย โคลจ้องมองคนใส่หน้ากากด้วยสายตาที่ยากจะคาดเดา ศาลเตี้ยแห่งเฮลส์คิทเช่น สุดท้ายแล้วก็เป็นแค่มนุษย์คนหนึ่งเท่านั้นเอง

......

แดร์เดวิลหนีไปได้เพราะความช่วยเหลือจากพันนิชเชอร์ หลังจากนั้นก็ไปร่วมมือกับเคจ โจนส์ และไอรอนฟิสต์ถล่มแก๊ง The Owl เสียจนยับเยิน

แล้วแดร์เดวิลก็เงียบหายไป ราวกับว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่มีชีวิตรอดจากการต่อสู้ที่บ้าระห่ำอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

คำสั่งเสียในตอนนั้นเมื่อผสมรวมกับการบุกรัง The Owl ทำให้โคลงุนงงยิ่งกว่าเดิม ไม่เห็นจะเข้าใจเลยสักนิด การบุกไปฉายเดี่ยวท่ามกลางวงล้อมของศัตรูนั้นบ้าเสียยิ่งกว่าบ้า หากไม่ได้พวกเพื่อนพ้องศาลเตี้ยไปช่วยทีหลังก็คงตายคาที่ไปนานแล้ว ทำไมแดร์เดวิลถึงต้องทำอะไรฆ่าตัวตายอย่างนั้นด้วย 

โคลหมุนปากกาในมือไปมา อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าอาจเป็นการลงโทษตัวเองหรือไถ่บาปอะไรสักอย่างหรือเปล่า และถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้นจริง โคลคิดว่าแดร์เดวิลคงไม่ใช่แค่บ้า แต่เป็นคนที่โง่เขลาและไม่รักชีวิตตัวเองสุด ๆ ไปเลย

แต่ที่บ้ากว่าแดร์เดวิลก็คงเป็นโคลที่ลึก ๆ แล้วไม่อยากให้แดร์เดวิลเป็นอะไรไปนั่นล่ะ ไม่อยากให้แดร์เดวิลต้องบาดเจ็บสาหัสหรือต้องตายไปจริง ๆ มันไม่ใช่แค่จริยธรรมของตำรวจทั่ว ๆ ไป แต่เป็นความเป็นห่วงในฐานะคนคนหนึ่งที่มีต่อคนอีกคนหนึ่ง

แดร์เดวิลเป็นคนร้าย เป็นคนนอกกฎหมาย แต่คนนอกกฎหมายคนนี้กลับช่วยชีวิตคนมานับไม่ถ้วน

ในตอนแรก โคลมาที่นี่ในฐานะคนนอก เขามองทุกอย่างด้วยมุมมองจากคนนอก การตั้งตนเป็นศาลเตี้ยนั้นเป็นอะไรที่ผิดกฎหมาย เขาก็ว่าไปตามผิด แต่เพราะได้เจอผู้หญิงที่ได้แดร์เดวิลช่วยเอาไว้จากแก๊งข่มขืน ได้คุยกับพ่อครัวที่ได้แดร์เดวิลช่วยเอาไว้จากการถูกจี้ ได้เห็นเหล่าเด็กน้อยที่เคยถูกลักพาตัวไปได้กลับไปอยู่กับครอบครัวอีกครั้งก็เพราะความช่วยเหลือจากแดร์เดวิล

แดร์เดวิลทำผิดกฎหมาย แต่เขาทำผิดกฎหมายก็เพราะเป็นคนดี แดร์เดวิลทำในสิ่งที่ตำรวจทำไม่ได้ ล้มล้างผู้มีอิทธิพลมากมายที่ตำรวจหลายนายไม่อยากเข้าไปยุ่งเกี่ยวด้วย

โคลไม่ใช่คนหัวอ่อนคล้อยตามได้ง่าย เขายังคงเชื่อมั่นในความคิดของตัวเองว่าไม่มีใครมีสิทธิที่จะทำตัวนอกเหนือกฎหมาย แม้ปีศาจแห่งเฮลส์คิทเช่นจะหวังดีมากแค่ไหนก็ตาม โคลก็ยังคงคิดว่าเขาจะต้องจับแดร์เดวิลเข้าคุกอยู่ดีเพื่อให้ทุกอย่างเป็นไปตามกลไกการทำงานของระบบกฎหมาย แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ การจับกุมที่ว่า โคลคิดว่าต่อไปนี้เขาจะทำอย่างละมุนละม่อม ไม่รุนแรงเหมือนครั้งก่อนหน้านี้ ไม่ให้แดร์เดวิลบาดเจ็บหนักจนเกินไป

แดร์เดวิลเป็นคนดี และโคลก็รู้สึกเบื่อเหลือเกินที่จะต้องทนเห็นคนดี ๆ บาดเจ็บล้มตายไปอีกคน

......

หลายสัปดาห์ผ่านไป ไร้ซึ่งวี่แววของศาลเตี้ยชุดแดง ท่ามกลางข่าวลือหนาหูถึงการตายของแดร์เดวิล ดูเหมือนว่าความเป็นห่วงในฐานะคนดีคนหนึ่งจะพัฒนาไปเป็นอะไรบางอย่างที่โคล นอร์ธรับมือกับมันไม่ได้

เป็นความเปลี่ยนแปลงที่เชื่องช้า เนิบนาบ และเล็กน้อยเสียจนยากที่เจ้าตัวจะทันสังเกต แต่ก็เกิดขึ้นเป็นประจำสม่ำเสมอ รู้ตัวอีกทีก็หยุดไม่ได้แล้ว

ที่ผ่านมาโคลมักจะฝันถึงแดร์เดวิลบ้างเป็นบางครั้ง แต่เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปก็เริ่มฝันถี่ขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ดังนั้น แม้จะไม่ค่อยอยากยอมรับเท่าไหร่ แต่เรื่องที่เขาฝันถึงปีศาจแห่งเฮลส์คิทเช่นอยู่บ่อย ๆ ก็เป็นเรื่องจริง

เกิดขึ้นอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล ไร้ที่มาที่ไป แต่ลึก ๆ แล้วกลับรู้สึกว่าความบังเอิญเช่นนี้ถูกต้องเหมาะสม

เรือนผมสีแดงที่ได้เห็นเพียงชั่วครู่ติดตรึงอยู่ในความทรงจำ มัดกล้ามที่ดูสมส่วนน่ามองภายใต้ชุดรัดรูปนั่นยังคงเด่นชัดอยู่ในหัวสมอง อีกทั้งความดื้อรั้นไม่ยอมแพ้ทั้ง ๆ ที่บาดเจ็บอยู่, หมัดหนัก ๆ ที่ต่อยเขา, และท่าทีเปราะบางจวนเจียนจะยืนไม่ไหวของอีกฝ่ายในตอนที่อยู่ภายใต้การจับกุมของเขา

โคลฝัน แล้วก็เก็บเอาความฝันเหล่านั้นมาคิดต่อในชีวิตจริง ชายหนุ่มคิดถึงทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้น ที่แย่กว่านั้นคือรู้สึกโหยหาอย่างที่ไม่สามารถอธิบายได้ เขาหยุดความรู้สึกและสัญชาตญาณของตัวเองไม่ได้ ซึ่งนับว่าเป็นเรื่องที่น่าประหลาดมาก และน่าหงุดหงิดอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

ทั้ง ๆ ที่เรื่องแดร์เดวิลจบไปแล้ว แต่โคลกลับรู้สึกว่าตัวเขาเองไม่พร้อมที่จะปล่อยวางมันเสียอย่างนั้น เขาไม่คิดหรอกว่าแดร์เดวิลจะตายไปแล้วจริง ๆ

โคลไม่รู้ว่าสิ่งที่ทำให้เขาเชื่อว่าแดร์เดวิลยังไม่ตายเรียกว่าอะไร สัญชาตญาณหรือความหวังลม ๆ แล้ง ๆ? จนกระทั่งตอนนี้ ชายหนุ่มก็ยังตอบคำถามนี้ไม่ได้

มีหลายครั้งที่เขาเผลอนั่งเหม่อ นึกถึงการเผชิญหน้าในอดีตที่เต็มไปด้วยอดรีนาลีนและกำปั้น บางครั้งมือไม้ก็อยู่ไม่สุข เผลอหยิบดินสอขึ้นมาวาดรูปเล่นเสียอย่างนั้น ซึ่งรูปปีศาจในรูปแบบของมนุษย์ก้างปลาก็ทำให้นักสืบเฟร็ด ฮิกกินส์ เพื่อนร่วมงานของโคลมองนายตำรวจผิวเข้มด้วยสายตาที่ยากจะดูออก มันก้ำกึ่งอยู่ระหว่างความงุนงง ตกใจ เห็นใจ และเอือมระอา

โคลไม่โกรธหรอก เพราะชายหนุ่มก็เอือมระอาตัวเองในตอนนี้อยู่เหมือนกัน

ไอ้เรื่องที่เป็นห่วงในฐานะคนดีคนหนึ่งก็ยังพอเข้าใจได้ แต่การที่ไปคิดถึงแดร์เดวิลอย่างนั้นทั้งวัน มันทั้งไร้สาระ ไร้สติ และไม่มีเหตุผลเอาเสียเลย

........


End file.
